People are finding ways to automate operation of devices, such as home appliances. One such way to automate operation of devices has been through use of home automation equipment. Using a network, a device may frequently communicate with home automation devices to synchronize information about status and operation of the device. The device may use multiple networks, sometimes a cellular data network, to communicate with home automation devices that are not physically located where the device is located. Some devices may use alternative networks, e.g., a cellular data network, to reach home automation devices not located within proximity of the device.
Sometimes communication between an access device and a home automation device may encounter delays such that synchronization between those devices may become delayed. Such delays may occur for any number of reasons, such as network latency, network traffic, resource limitations, or the like. Because of such delays, a user's experience in operating the home automation devices using a device may be diminished. For example, home automation devices may not immediately respond to commands or controls when they are initiated via a n access device or may not provide current information to an access device immediately upon request.